


Spring Cleaning and Scarves

by Seidraikiri



Series: Tales of a Well dressed dwarf and a Scarf loving elf [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Scarves, Two-Shot, Valentine's Day, chase space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: But the scarf was battered, strings were falling or hanging loosely and a few small holes. But no matter it’s horrible state, he still loved it and can't find himself able to part away with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day y'all.
> 
> So, another BlitzStone one-shot, I couldn't wait to post it; and I'm bad at meeting fic dead-lines so I just decided to post it because I have about 570 more words left to write;;;
> 
> BUT HERE YA GO.

The streets of Boston are quiet in the morning, and the chirps of birds echo through the Chase Space garden, the sun is still covered by the clouds, giving shade to the town.

The mansion’s corridor is soundless, doors are still closed. But noises can be heard from the room at the end of the corridor.

The cupboard makes a small squeak sound as a figure moves it out of the way to choose his outfit.

There’s a small shift behind him, and he turns.

Blitzen nods towards Hearth who’s just woken up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and smiling at his dwarf.

“Sleep well?”

The elf nods, slowly as he remembers the dream he had. Nothing to do with Blitzen dying, or his father and Andiron.

No nightmares, not when Blitz slept beside him.

_Why up so early?_

It was a wonder indeed, Blitzen didn’t wake up until Hearth woke him up(which was like 45 minutes to Blitzen’s Best opening up for the day). But otherwise, the man slept on until Hearth poked him repeatedly on the side or took a pair of two small cymbals-- that Magnus had bought Hearth to help him wake up Blitzen, because gods, the man was hard to wake up most of the time-- once the dwarf had woken up, Hearth was ready for the day.

But today, it was quite the opposite.

_Want to clean the house, spring cleaning._

The thoughts of Blitzen probably having a new project to do disappeared from his brain as he watched him sign. He blinked in wonder,

_Spring cleaning?_

_Yeah, the kids told me about it. Like, we clean out everything we don’t need. We could give it out to people who need it, recycle it and stuff._

Blitzen smiled, and walked towards Hearth, and gave him a small kiss.

_Why don’t you get ready? I’ll make breakfast. Waffles and bacon._

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Hearth to get ready, the shower was somewhat lukewarm and it didn’t take long to choose what to wear because he usually wore whatever his eyes caught; black cargo pants, white shirt with a sunglasses logo on them and that was all. His wardrobe selection had expanded through the past few months. Having a fashion expert boyfriend had its perks.

But somehow, Hearth sometimes didn’t use it to his advantage. He traced his neck out of habit, the ever present scarf was missing, Alex had given him one but it never really replaced his favorite.

Bending down, he peeked under the bed and pulled out a small brown box. It wasn’t really dusty, but that didn’t stop him from running his hands over the lid.

He placed the lid to his side and pulled out a red and white material.

The scarf Blitzen had given him, but it got lost during one of their big missions to prevent ragnarok and out of the blue, Odin had given it to him when they met again.

But it was battered, strings were falling or hanging loosely and a few small holes. But no matter it’s horrible state, he still loved it and couldn’t part away with it. He sighs softly and folds it back neatly into the box, too bad. He couldn’t wear it again, and he didn’t have the heart to show Blitzen the state of how the first gift the man had ever given him was.

He pushed it back under their bed and left for the kitchen.

* * *

 

By the time Blitzen had reached the kitchen, 2 of the kids were already down. Setting the table for breakfast.

The greeted him as soon they saw him appear around the corridor. “Morning Papa Blitz.” the two greeted in unison. Blitzen smiled softly and ruffled their hair as they walked past him, muttering the same greeting.

 The children at the chase space made him happy, as he watches them, he realizes once again; he would do anything for these kids.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzen finds out, and Hearth's thankful one of them had the wit to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo y'all.  
> Finally done with this...
> 
> Credits to @youblitzenmyhearthstone who is a wonderful writer and has given me permission to use the Chase Space kids from her fics.

The children at the Chase Space make him happy, as he watches them, he realizes once again; he would do anything for these kids.  

Just as he’s placing the last waffle on the plate beside him, all the kids storm into the dining room and a loud chorus of: “Mornin’ Papa Blitz!” echoes through the halls and as loud as it is, it melts his heart to the core.

A girl with a lithe pixie figure is suddenly by his side and he smiles, but before he can speak the girl places the pan onto the oven, “I can make the bacon if you want, the faster we finish, the better.”

He nods and they both get to work.

A flash of bright red catches his eyes, “Can I take these to the table?” (and Blitzen’s told him not to ask that over a thousand times, but the kid sticks to it anyway).

Blitzen nods at Trevnate, his sweater screaming bright at the dwarf as he grabs the plates and starts to set them onto the table, each plate put in its respective owner’s place.

Hearth’s joins him minutes later, they finish up and they join the children at the table. The children laugh loud and Zeke grins as he tells his infamous school adventures.

As they talk, Hearth and Blitzen know that this is what they love to wake up to everyday. Blitzen chuckles along with the kids as Zeke makes exaggarated hand gestures (which Hearth finds really confusing as one of the gestures translates to ‘butterfly letters’).

“And then! I punched him in the face!”

Blitzen’s eyes widen comically, “You did WHAT?”

* * *

 

By the afternoon, their all assigned to a room that they should clean up. Trash bags litter one corner and boxes in the other.

There are lots of books in the boxes, which now seem to be decreasing after every hour because Hearth always picks one out sneakily whenever he passes by.

Finally, they’re done with downstairs.

Blitzen heads upstairs, into their room.

There are probably some things he doesn’t even need anymore, and there’s no need keeping them.

* * *

 

Hearth chuckles as the kids seems to be now having a competition to see who can pack the most things into the bags. He misses being young, well in a sense he still is.

But everytime he sees all the kids having fun like this, he remembers Andiron.

He remembers how much fun they had, no matter how much his father tried to separate them.

He hated it, but he can’t bring himself to regret where he has ended up.

Hands wave themselves in front of him, he blinks and looks downwards.

 _We’re done. Where do we put the stuff?_ Cam asks, short honey locks sticking up in all directions that Hearth has the urge to smooth them all down.

 _In the store, near the counter._ He signs back, he’s surprised at how fast all of them are catching up to signing back small sentences. No matter how their hands seem to be unable to get all the moves or how slow they do it

Cam nods, smiles and skips away. And as he watches, his eyes drift to the stairs where he had last seen his dwarf.

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen him for hours now.

Had he already collapsed from exhaustion?

Not that Hearth would blame him anyway, the dwarf always tried way to hard to get everything done in a day.

* * *

 

The soft fabric felt light in his hands, he felt his heart go heavy as he stared into his hands.

All this time, he had thought it was lost.

He didn’t look up as he heard footsteps thudding their way towards his room, he just stared at the scarf in his hands.

The red and white scarf that Hearth had always wore.

The scarf that Hearth had lost during one of their adventures to stop Ragnarok.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that Hearth was seated beside him.

Waiting for his reaction.

He placed the scarf into his lap.

 _You didn’t lose it?_   

Hearth shook his head vigorously, _No, yes… It was returned to me._

_Returned?_

Hearth bit his lips, _Long story… I’m sorry._

_What are you sorry for?_

A look of confusion spread itself over Hearth’s features. _For not telling you, for losing it, for not-_

Blitzen's hands stopped his signs and he looked up, eyes full of worry.

He chuckled. _There’s nothing to be sorry for Hearth, you should have just told me that_

_Was worried you wouldn’t like how it looked now…_

Blitzen shook his head in disbelief, _I was worried that if I gave you another one you wouldn’t like it. Since I thought you lost this one_

_Another one?_

Even with the dark complexion that the dwarf had, Hearth blinked as he watched Blitzen flush pink.

Blitzen nodded, _Well yeah, I was going to give it to you later. But, I guess now is the right time…_

The svartalf stood and made his way towards the cupboard, Hearth’s eyes widened as the shorter man made his way towards him and softly wrapped the material around his neck.

_You look better with bright colors._

The crushing hug that had them both falling to the ground was enough to say that maybe they should be doing spring cleaning often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took wayyy longer than I expected it too.  
> School and exams got in my way, and not to mention a new ship;;  
> But~ I finally got this done.
> 
> I have more coming =].  
> So look out for them!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @justblitzstonequotes or @animeuzumaki7

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most appreciated!  
> ^^
> 
> Thank you<3.


End file.
